


Unexpected Partner

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Sonny finds out the "man" he had set up a temporary working relationship with is not Raphael Tubbs, but his younger sister. Raquel "Ricki" Tubbs.





	

The surprising twist of events left Crockett wracking his brain. If the person he agreed to work with temporarily wasn't Detective Raphael Tubbs on assignment all the way from New York, who the hell has he been chumming up to? This thought alone did not sit well. Could he be dealing with a dangerous cop impersonator? Was he working for Calderone? Or worse, was he connected to this case on another level? How had he been duped into buying the other's lies? Sonny made a living by determining truths from fictions, so why was this one different? The dirty-blond haired man fell asleep to the sound of the waves crashing against his beloved boat called the St. Vitus Dance.

The next morning................

Footsteps swiftly swept across the deck of the boat. "Hey, Crockett! Rise and shine buddy-boy," came the voice that Sonny had been half dreading. It had an almost strangely chipper tone. Too chipper for a killer's-right? Sonny thought to himself as he fumbled for clothes.

A loud hiss halted the other's progress. The darker-skinned officer jumps back ever so slightly as a series of razor-sharp teeth attached to an unsettling green snout makes itself known.

"Crockett! Oh Elvis......" the words escape Tubbs's lips in a hurry. "Hey......hey..... easy, man," Tubbs gruffly grumbled, extending a sheepish and extremely fearful hand towards Sonny's pet alligator, as if to prove the non-threatening nature of the visit. Tubbs really didn't feel like being devoured today.... or anytime in the near future. Elvis had a way of making the New Yorker pretty nervous.

"Crockett? You tell this lap dog of yours that if he makes any false moves I'm gonna make a suitcase out of him...." the other officer remarked, only half seriously.

Crockett fumbled for a weapon, things spilling noisily in every which direction as he found his fingers clasping around a flare gun. On such short notice Sonny couldn't find the one tucked safely away in the holster he had shed somewhere the night before. It was probably buried somewhere in the pile of clothes that remained crumpled upon the floor of the boat.

"Crockett?" Again Tubbs called, this time more worriedly. The officer's Armed Burglary Division instincts started to take over when a bit of a scuffle resounded from below deck. Tubbs cautiously moved towards the entrance steps. Coffee-bean and copper shaded eyes widened with concern as the officer peered into the semi-darkened quarters below. "Crock...." was all Tubbs had time to get out of the mouth before a series of large fingers coil into the shirt right around the collarbone.

Startled brown eyes fixate upon the wild turquoise-eyed Vice Detective. A furious heat radiated from Crockett's skin as if he were a well stoked-furnace in the dead of a New York winter. The dangerous scowl that appeared upon his face was enough to make the younger officer shiver in fear. Before Tubbs can comprehend what is happening, her back hit one of the sidewalls with a thunderous thump. One unforgiving hand pinned her to the wall, Sonny's fingers lingering dangerously close to the binding, which allowed Raquel to masquerade as her brother Raphael. Her gaze lowered anxiously and frantically to Crockett's other hand as he cocked a weapon she wasn't quite familiar with. She can't help but swallow sharply. What was all of this about? Things had been going well between them hadn't they? As hard as she might, she can't get the breath of air to escape her parted lips. Fear coiled through every vein as Sonny began to speak. The angry words pour over her in a rapid succession. 

"This here, is a flare-gun and if you don't want lit-up like Cape Canaveral, you'd better start talking, pal!" Crockett's words are as sharp as fangs as they pierce the air in the cruelest of ways. He wants his threats to be taken seriously and what better way than to put a time limit on the ultimatum. "You've got exactly ten seconds to start talking...."

"You crazy man! What are you talking about?" Tubbs growled furiously in question. The younger officer had no idea of what he was speaking. She tries to push herself away from the wall and more importantly, away from the flare-gun. "Easy man," she pleads with a slight wince. Crockett's strong arm drove her backwards again, the flare-gun shifted until it was jabbing into her chest instead of her gut. She lets out a frantic breath upon realizing that the binding wasn't strong enough to keep the barrel of the flare-gun from digging painfully into the upper curve of her chest.

"Eight seconds!" He shouts. Intending to let her know that it was no sweat off of his back if she wasted her time and ended up dead on his boat. Sonny had decided he didn't believe the charade. He may have been duped once by the slippery individual but he sure as heck wouldn't be made a fool of a second time. Without much warning he dragged Tubbs to the other wall and once more slammed the sputtering officer into the corner.

"You know who I am!" Comes her irate growl, her voice suddenly wavering between the pretensive octave of a man and her true tone.

"Raphael Tubbs died three weeks ago in that New York shoot out with Calderone," the dirty blond spat. He wasn't in the mood to have his chain yanked. Sonny was content to make the other realize it was a grave mistake to lie to him. "Four seconds," he shouted. His eyes were full of ice and rage as they fixed upon Tubbs. The fingers of his large free hand move to grasp the other's throat and began to squeeze.

The flare-gun is redirected into her chest, this time coming to rest directly over her thundering heart. Tubbs put her hands up in a gesture of surrender as Crockett grilled, "WHO ARE YOU, MANNN???!"

The severity of his tone causing her to tremble and before she can stop the confession it passes over her lips. "His sister. I'm his sister, Crockett!" She shouts dropping the masculine twang of her voice into her normal one. "I know we all look alike to you Southern Crackers but not this much. Look at the picture. Look at it," Tubbs desperately urged.

Crockett stood frozen in disbelief. How the heck hadn't he seen that the individual before him was a woman? The flare-gun remains rested against her chest for a few minutes before Sonny decides to let it fall away from her. For the first time since the other's arrival he didn't have something to say. What could he say? Oh my goodness I thought you were a man? I knew your legs were too nice to be a guy's? Or its starting to make some sense now? No. None of that seemed appropriate. Hesitantly, Sonny peels his gaze from the other and peers down at the photo studying it carefully before allowing his turquoise gaze to lift to her again. Before he can adequately wrap his mind around the new information and speak again, Tubbs interjected.

"Raphael was the best. He was the reason I became a cop and quit modeling. My I.D. is in my right pocket, man," she breathed extending her brother's jacket slowly in his direction. Her other hand fell quickly to her side.

Sonny's brows raise but he quickly digs into her coat pocket for the I.D. "Raquel "Ricki" Tubbs, the Bronx, Armed Robbery Division?" He read aloud. Another shockwave of surprise rattles through his mind and his expression mirrors something of a cross between anger, amusement, and sheer disbelief. The only thing he can thing to ask was "why?" His tone now held a kind of softness to it. He needed to know her motives for being in Miami.

"Homicide up north wasn't getting anywhere," came Ricki's short answer.

Turquoise eyes widened significantly as Sonny began to connect the dots. "The interdepartmental memo..... priority security clearance... all forged?" His expression sours greatly, eyes narrowing upon Ricki. He couldn't decide what angered him more the dishonesty or her brazen act of sheer stupidity.

"How else could I have gotten down here? A Bronx street-cop on a Brooklyn narcotics investigation? Tell them there was a death in the family? Or as a Veteran Detective First Class on assignment? That man killed my brother," She remarked. Her tone held no remorse for what she had done. Tubbs was dead-set on avenging her brother's death. Even if it would be the last act she'd ever do on the earth.

Crockett couldn't believe his ears. What the heck was this? Had the world simply gone mad since he decided to get a little bit more sleep than usual? He wracked a hand heavily through his hair and tossed the flare-gun aside, lest he be tempted to really use it now. He grabbed the football instead. "Counterfeit set-up bread, faked memos, forged security clearances...." he started in anger, with each word his volume raised and he slapped the ball. "GAHHHHHH!" He fumed, throwing the ball into the corner of the room in order to release his pent up fury.

"I don't want to work with no outlaw cop! Most of what I do might appear to be unorthodox to the untrained eye but believe you me, when it comes to being a cop, I do things strictly by the book," Crockett lividly grumbled. If one looked hard enough, it wouldn't be at all impossible to see plumes of smoke rising from his ears.

"Well, my actions may have been a little rash, but Crockett, you need me. Like it or not, you won't have a case without me. Without me, Calderone will leave Miami so fast, your shiny little badge would spin," Tubbs rationalized.

The former star football player's shoulders droop. Just this once, he recognized defeat as he studied her. An air of contempt for her actions rising between the blue and green hues of his eyes. "Fine. But you step out of line again, I'm going to have you thrown off the case. Am I clear?" Sonny demanded, running a hand through his slightly ruffled hair.

Raquel let out a breathe of air so agonizingly slow, she thought she might internally combust and she nodded "yes" understandingly. To be honest, she had only broken protocol in order to help chase her brother's murderer.


End file.
